I Love Her
by Tazmaster
Summary: Its a Fiolee fanfic with twist and turns... and sexy Marshall Lee
1. Pinky

Warning: If not a fan of Fiolee please leave, thanks.

Fionna looked at me with her big blue eyes. I loved her eyes, so big and blue. "Please Marshall?" She begged. "Fine then Fi," I finally sputtered out. "Yes!" She had squealed with delight. She begged me to take her to a rock concert I was going to on that Saturday night. I sighed. "Oh," Fionna said out of his wooden framed window. "I have to go!" She said grabbing her pack off the floor. "See you tomorrow!" She said planting a kiss on my cheek. I blushed so deep a vampire could suck the redness right out of it. Luckily, my hair covered most of it. I floated over to my room and listened to music before going to bed.

The next morning, I stayed inside and watched TV and practiced bass. Fionna came earlier than I expected, scrap that, 7 more hours' earlier than expected. "Fionna what are you doing here?" I asked. "It's only one and the concert starts at eight!" "Oh uh…" Fionna stuttered. "I just came really early," She said trying to cover up the awkwardness in the room. I floated over to the kitchen and grabbed a strawberry from the bowl in the middle of the table. I simply sucked the color out of it and threw it over to Fionna. Fionna caught it shakily, but still caught it. She took a bite of the juicy fruit and smiled at the taste of it. I smiled at her.

Two Hours Later

"Marshall, open up!" PG yelled from behind the door. I opened the door and saw his pink, fleshy face. "What do you want Pink Head?" I asked. "Don't call me that!" He sputtered. I smirked. "Why in the hell are you going to a concert with Fionna?" PG shouted. Luckily, Fionna isn't here right now, she's in the strawberry fields. "Gumball, why do you even like her, your five years older than her!" I told him. "You're no different!" He yelled back, pushing me with his finger. "What are you? Like 5000 years old?" He pushed on. "Prince Gumball, I love Fionna more than anything, and if you think I really don't, you're wrong!" I shouted. "I have been with her all this time and look at you; you're fighting over a girl that has liked you since she was 10! But when she said she liked you, look what happened! You hurt her!" I told him. PG backed up. "I love her so much and the only reason why you like her is because she saves your sorry ass all the damn time!" "Haven't you've already seen that she's more than an adventuress? She's a beautiful girl that has passion in her heart and has a beautiful personality!" I shouted. "So you can't tell me that I don't love her!" Then I was out of breath so I sat down on my couch. Prince Gumball's face looked hurt, but I didn't care. He slowly walked out into the swamp leaving me alone in my house until Fionna came back.


	2. At the concert

"Damn…" I said leaning my head against the wall. I looked at my clock on the wall. It was 6:30, about an hour and a half left. Then Fionna came in with a basket full of strawberries. I got up and took the basket from Fionna. "Wow," I muttered. "You picked a lot!" Fionna blushed. I am acting nice for Fionna, ONLY for her. I picked one and sucked the red out of it, I quickly stopped. I stuck my forked tongue out in disgust. "What's wrong?" Fionna asked. "These are REALLY SOUR" I said, scrunching up my face. "Oh, sorry" She said blushing. I smiled. "It's fine…" "What band are we going to see anyway?" She asked. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you don't even know who were going to go see, and you still begged to go?" I stated.

"Well…" She muttered. "I just wanted to go to something with you" Fionna's cheeks turned red. "Well we're going to see Of Monsters and Men," "So, are you cool with that?" I asked. Her face went into shock. "I…I… I LOVE THAT BAND!" She screamed pulling me into a hug. I smiled and hugged back. "But, I thought you were into all that rock and junk?" Fionna asked. "I like indie too!" I said playing with her golden hair. "Yay!" She said pulling away from the hug. Her smile was big; her hat was on the couch, so her golden locks were down to her ankles now. Fionna was beautiful. I shook my head, shaking that feeling away.

Damn my hormones. I took a look at the clock. _7:45 _"Fionna we have to go," I told her. I walked over to a cupboard and took out a small bottle of shiny, metallic-looking liquid. "What is that?" Fionna asked. "Levitation elixir," I explained. "So I won't have to carry you there" I smirked. I handed her the bottle and she sipped a little. She floated and then went to go get her hat. She slipped it on and floated out the door with me following.

At the concert…

Crowds and crowds of people were coming in; people were shoving and pushing to get to their seats. After about two songs, there was this one that got me thinking.

_Well, maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away  
Yeah, maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it  
Yeah, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad... bad person  
Well, baby I know._

_And these fingertips_  
_Will never run through your skin_  
_And Those bright blue eyes_  
_Can only meet mine across the room_  
_Filled with people that are less important than you_

_'Cause you love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love_  
_You love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love_  
_You love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love you_

_So I think it's best_  
_We both forget_  
_Before we dwell on it_

_The way you held me so tight_  
_All through the night_  
_'til it was near morning_

_'Cause you love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love_  
_You love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love_  
_You love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love you_

_All 'cause you love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love_  
_You love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love_  
_You love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love you_

Damn it Fionna, why do I love you so much?

**A/N: The song in here is called Love Love Love By Of Monsters And Men****  
**


	3. Ashley

**A/N: Hellooooo, Welcome to Chapter 3, if u made it this far :P Well I would like to thank you guys for reviewing and favoring, but I also wanna thank Silverpelt for warning me about something that saved this story J so thank you very much! Sorry I this chapter isn't good enough :P I've got a bad case or writers block. But now without further ado, I give you… CHAPTER 3!**

I looked at Fionna, her eyes were as big as saucers, and she was dancing in the air. I slowly slipped out of the concert and sat on the roof. It was very peaceful. "Hey sexy, mind giving me a hug?" A seductive voice tickled my neck. I shot up and spun around. My red eyes met with dark purple ones. It was Ashley. "What are you doing here?" I asked eyeballing her. "Oh can't I just visit once in a while," "You can't hold a grudge for that long, all I did was, sell that stupid little bear to a warlock!" Ashley explained. "That bear meant everything to me!" I shouted. Ashley took a step back. "He was the only thing I got from a person who cared about me!" I pushed her away, but then I stopped, I heard her snicker. "Do you actually think you have a chance with her?" Ashley asked. "She's head over heels for that sticky guy, so why even bother?"

Anger boiled inside of me. I hated Ashley; she took the only thing that matter most to me. Ashley ran over to me and pulled me into a kiss. Ashley wasn't a vampire, but she was strong enough to hold my head. Ashley parted away and then smiled. "Didn't that feel nice, Marshmallow?" She asked. I pushed her away and headed back into the concert. I searched for Fionna's bunny hat, but it wasn't there. I flew out onto the roof again and found Ashley was still there.

"What did you do?" I shouted grabbing her arm and pulling her into the sky. "You wouldn't…" She whispered. I looked her into the eyes. "Oh I would, she's the only thing that keeps me going, and if you did something to her you will regret it. Just because you have a shield on doesn't mean I can't make the rest of your life as painful as death is" I floated both of us back down to the roof. "Wow Marshmallow, I didn't think you cared that much" Ashley said fake sniffling. I growled. "Well I better be off, oh I almost forgot your new girlfriend went home, I swear" She said before teleporting to where ever she lived.

I floated over to Fionna's tree house and peeked inside. Ashley told the truth, Fionna was sleeping soundly in her sleeping bag, tossing and turning. She looked so peaceful. I flew back to my house and sat on my couch. "Aw…" I heard a voice say. Who was it now? "My little boy is having girl troubles, how cute!" The voice continued. I saw a figure appear from the shadows.

"Mom?"


	4. Death Begins

"Yes, little Marshy it's me." Mom said. "What are you doing here, if you're asking if I will come back to the Nightosphere, no." I said bitterly. "Aw…," "Can't I just see my little Marshy?" She began. "Save it Mom," "Fine Marshall Lee Abadeer, what I want is for you to come back to the Nightosphere to fulfill your destiny as king," "I'm only doing this for your sake Marshall, if you don't become ruler of the Nightosphere, they will kill you." She stated. "Who's 'they'?" I asked.

"The Elders or the Nightosphere, are the most powerful people in the universe, they are death themselves," Believe me here, I am terrified, usually I don't get scared, but now I'm worried. "Well can't you just rule for like another 1000 years?" I asked. "No, I've been the ruler for too long, and they won't let anybody else rule, they insist on bloodline royalty." Mom explained.

"You know I hate all of this," I shouted. "I didn't ask to be a vampire!" "I want a life, where I can run outside in the morning, not carry that stupid umbrella, not have a thirst for blood all the damn time, and have normal skin!" I sighed. "Marshall, you know that it's not possible," "And if you don't become king, they will hurt her." Mom said.

"I will protect her at all cost, I don't even care anymore." I mumbled. "Marshall, you must." Mom pushed on. I glared at her. She showed signs of no emotion at all, no facial expressions, nothing. "They will kill me too, because they sent me here to get you to come, I'm sorry Marshall, but this is how it is." She said miserably. I cringed. Mom, Fionna and I were going to die if I didn't do this. _Ms. Abadeer your time is up… _"What, no you can't do this, you CAN'T!" Mom screamed, terrified. A fiery door sprouted out from the floor. The fire came closer to my mom and grabbed her ankles trying to drag her through the door. "MOM!" I shouted.

I grabbed her free hands and pulled with all the strength I could muster. It was useless. "Marshall, remember I always loved you!" Mom shouted, salty tears' streaming her eyes before she got pulled into the fiery door of Glob knows where. I stumbled backwards and fell onto my hard couch. I shriveled up into a ball and cried and cried and cried. This all my fault, Mom I'm sorry. Then I shot up. I forgot about Fionna! I rammed through the door and headed for the tree house. The sun was starting to come up and I forgot my umbrella. Damn it. I saw the tree house and shot towards it. The sun was fully up now. Pain shot through my body as I strived to reach the tree house. I was finally there and I busted into one of the windows. I flew into a dark corner to shield myself from the sun.

Cake ran upstairs and flew open the bedroom door. Glass was stuck on my body and was on the floor, there was some of my blood on there too. _Sniff Sniff… _"Marshall, get out of that corner." Cake said putting up blankets over the windows to block out the sun. I slowly walked out of the dark corner. I had blood on my body, half of my favorite red, plaid shirt missing and glass stuck to my body. Honestly, it HURT!

"Babycakes, what did you do?" Cake asked pulling out the glass slowly and occasionally wiping the blood off my arms. "I have to be king of the Nightosphere or else Fionna will die, because of the Nightosphere Elders." I whispered. "I will help you in any way I can," Cake reassured me. "They already killed my mom." I whispered, holding back hot tears. Cake's face went into horror and displeasure. "I'm sorry Marshall." She whispered.

"Where's Fionna?" I asked quietly. "With PG, don't worry, I'm sure she will be fine…" She reassured me again before she pulled out the last glass piece out of my leg, which cause me to black out.

**A/N: Hope this chapter was better than the last one, this one suspenseful! Dont forget to review, fave and follow!**


	5. Help from universal friends

**HEY! :D Ima make the next chapter LONG, I think you guys are waiting for a long one :P Don't forget to fave, review, and follow!**

I woke up in Fionna's bed; it was really comfortable since she has so many soft blankets. I can hear Cake downstairs, maybe making dinner. I looked at the clock next to Cake's drawer bed. _6:23. _Yep, about dinner time. I stumbled out of Fionna's bed and looked at my body. Cake had laid a huge black shirt on the edge of the bed. I didn't even know she had one. I slipped it on; I was too weak to float so I just walked downstairs.

I climbed down the ladder to find Cake humming "The Aaa Anthem" over and over again and cooking what looked like sausage and potatoes. It was mostly for me because I saw a lot of them dyed red. I sat down on the couch and just sat there. Cake and I both shot up; downstairs was the sound of light feet climbing the ladder. I walked over to it and waited for Fionna. Fionna looked at me and wrapped her arms VERY tightly around my waist. I winced and then she let go. "Cake, inform Fionna of what she needs to know, I'm going to go ask Gumball something," I said. "Ok Mr. Military," Cake said sarcastically.

I grabbed an umbrella, just in case and jumped downstairs and started off towards the castle. When I got there, PG was at the gates. "PG!" I shouted. "What do you want?" He said. "Ok, look I need help with this thing that involves Fionna's fate," I explained the rest of the story. "Fine, I will help," He said heading towards his lab. "Ok, I've had this feeling that there weren't only ONE of us," I said. "Like somewhere in the universe there was another me," "Wait, so you want me to see if there IS another one of all of us?" He asked. "Yes," "Ooo this is going to be fun!" He squealed. "I need some of your blood," He explained. He pricked my finger and put it in this glowing device. Numbers came up and we were practically there for 2 hours waiting for the beeps that would tell us there were people somewhere else like us. "I think we shou-" _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _I jumped out of my chair and followed PG. _Subject: Marceline Abadeer. Age: 1843 years old. Type: Vampire. Current Household: Lives in a house in a swamp. Facts: Has friends named Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum, plays an axe bass, and likes strawberries. _I watched in surprise as a figure with long, dark hair showed up on the screen. PG was in shock. "YOU WERE RIGHT!" He shouted doing a little dance. _Press this button to open the portal to their world. _I pressed it and watched in awe as a blue vortex sputtered out some people. "Where are we?" A young man in a bear hat said. "My name is Marshall and his is Prince Gumball" I said pointing to the fleshy figure next to me. "So what are we doing here then?" Asked what appears to be Marceline. "You look just like me!" She said poking me on the forehead. I explained everything to them in a flash. "Oooo so can we meet these "friends" of yours?" Jake asked. And by the way, they introduced themselves during the explanation.


	6. Authors note

**Heyo! I know you guys have been waiting forrrrrreeevvveeerrrr but I'm going to hold this off for a while, I promise I will do something in return for your patience. thank you~!**


	7. IMPORTANT

**READ IMPORTANT!**

**Prepare for Rage**

* * *

I am not quitting this story or whatever but this is **REALLLY IMPORTANT!**

The **GOVERNMENT** is planning to **SHUT DOWN FANFICTION** due to copyright...

**DO THEY REALLY FUCKING THINK THAT IF WE WERE SAYING THE BOOKS WERE OURS WE WOULD BE WRITING FUCKING FANFICS?!**

**LOOK UP BILL PIPA**

This is serious shit. Sign petitions! Do **EVERYTHING** you can to save our beloved site! **PLEASE! I AM SERIOUSLY PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW! SIGN THAT PETITION VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

https

:/ petitions.

whitehouse.

gov/

petition

/stop-sopa-2013

/LMzMVrQF

**May get enough signatures!**

**I love you all you guys!,**

**Taz :(**


End file.
